Fanfare
A Fanfare, or Victory Theme, is a familiar short melody, often remixed, that is played in conjunction with a character's fanfare of the same franchise from the character, or a film studio's fanfare. For instance, if Heihachi were to win the match, the Dark Castle Entertainment fanfare will play out. In addition, some characters share the same fanfare, since they are also are from the same franchise, in this case being the Tekken series. For example, Alisa, Xiaoyu, Nina, Anna, Jin, Kazuya, Lee, Ganryu, Miharu, and many other Tekken fighters share the same fanfare as Heihachi. Thus, if one of these characters other than Heihachi were to win, the same fanfare will still play, with a few exceptions*. The original Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. Tourney (and the sequel too) all have victory themes for each of the characters. *''The notable exception with this rule is with the Kirby franchise's fanfare in which Meta Knight has an exclusive 'Rock 'n Roll' rendition of the theme.'' List of Fanfares Mushroom Kingdom Victory Theme Description: The song that plays when Mario/Luigi reaches the flag at the end of the stage and enters a fortress/castle in Super Mario Bros. The Tourney version is taken directly from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when Bowser reaches the flag at the end of the Bowser interlude platformer stage and enters a fortress/castle. *Mario (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Luigi (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Peach (Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Bowser (Melee, Brawl) *Dr. Mario (Melee, SSB4) *Waluigi (Tourney) *Hammer Bro. (Tourney) *Boomerang Bro. (Tourney) *Fire Bro. (Tourney) *Daisy (Tourney) *Rawk Hawk (Tourney) *Magnus (Tourney) *Parakarry (Tourney) *Grodus (Tourney) *Vivian (Tourney) *Flurrie (Tourney) *Bobbery (Tourney) Bowser's version Description: This version of the above song is remixed to be heavy metal. *Bowser (SSB4, Tourney) *Bowser Jr. (SSB4, Tourney) Dry Bowser's version Description: This version of the above song is played on a pipe organ. *.Dry Bowser (Tourney) Super Mario Galaxy version Description: Unlike the above song, this victory fanfare is a remix of the title screen for Super Mario Galaxy, and also when Mario gets a Power Star. *Rosalina (SSB4, Tourney) *Megaleg (Tourney) *Bugaboom (Tourney) ''Kirby'' Victory Theme Description: The short version of the victory theme that plays when Kirby clears a stage or defeats a boss. *Kirby (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *King Dedede (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Knuckle Joe (Tourney) *Bonkers (Tourney) *Zero-Two (Tourney) *Magolor (Tourney) *Adeline (Tourney) *HR-H (Tourney) *Bugzzy (Tourney) *Mr. Frosty (Tourney) Meta Knight's version Description: This is an electric guitar version of the above song. *Meta Knight (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) Galacta Knight's version Description: This is a pipe organ version of the above song. *Galacta Knight (Tourney) ''Pokemon'' Red/Blue Main Theme Description: This is a section of the Pokémon Red / Blue title theme. *Pikachu (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Jigglypuff (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Lucario (Brawl, SSB4) *Pokémon Trainer (Brawl) **Squirtle (Brawl, Tourney) **Ivysaur (Brawl, Tourney) **Charizard (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Greninja (SSB4) *Pichu (Melee) *Mewtwo (Melee, Tourney) *Mamoswine (Tourney) *Hitmonlee (Tourney) *Rhyperior (Tourney) *Groudon (Tourney) *Regirock (Tourney) *Regice (Tourney) *Registeel (Tourney) *Regigigas (Tourney) *Blaziken (Tourney) *Reshiram (Tourney) *Zekrom (Tourney) *Deoxys (Tourney) *Tornadus (Tourney) *Thunderus (Tourney) *Landorus (Tourney) *Toxicroak (Tourney) *Electivire (Tourney) *Alakazam (Tourney) *Hariyama (Tourney) *Hypno (Tourney) *Sawk (Tourney) *Throh (Tourney) *Magmortar (Tourney) *Sceptile (Tourney) *Lugia (Tourney) *Giratina (Tourney) ''Zelda'' Theme Description: This is a section of The Legend of Zelda overworld theme. *Link (SSB, Melee) *Zelda (Melee) *Sheik (Melee) *Ganondorf (Melee) *Young Link (Melee) *Midna (Tourney) *Ruto (Tourney) *Darunia (Tourney) ''Zelda'' Triforce Theme Description: 'This is the theme that plays when Link gets a Triforce piece in ''The Legend of Zelda for the NES. It is also used for the Frosty the Snowman victory theme. *Link (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Zelda (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Sheik (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Ganondorf (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Toon Link (Brawl, SSB4) *Young Link (Tourney) *Frosty (Tourney) Ghirahim's version '''Description: A rockestra remix of the above song. *Ghirahim (Tourney) ''Star Fox 64 Main Theme'' Description: The "Mission Complete" theme from Star Fox 64. *Fox (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Falco (Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Wolf (Brawl, Tourney) *Leon (Tourney) Krystal's version Description: A techno remix of the above song. *Krystal (Tourney) ''Donkey Kong Country Victory Theme'' Description: The Bonus Game Completed / Boss Defeated theme from Donkey Kong Country. *Dixie Kong (Tourney) *Diddy Kong (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Donkey Kong (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Wizpig (Tourney) *King K. Rool (Tourney) ''EarthBound'' Eight Melodies Theme Description: This is the song for the last four of the Eight Melodies in EarthBound. *Ness (SSB, Melee) ''Mother'' Theme Description: A sped up section of the Opening theme from Mother. *Lucas (Brawl, Tourney) *Ness (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) ''Fire Emblem'' Main Theme Description: A section of the main Fire Emblem theme. *Ike (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Marth (Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Roy (Melee) *Lucina (SSB4, Tourney) *Lyndis (Tourney) *Greil (Tourney) *Ashnard (Tourney) Shinon's version Description: A rockestra version of the above song. It sounds exactly like Melee's Fire Emblem victory fanfare. *Shinon (Tourney) Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish Theme Description: The Critical Finish victory theme from Soul Calibur IV.. *Necrid *Cassandra *Voldo *Elysium *Astaroth *Setsuka *Nightmare *Night Terror *Natsu *Seong Mi-na *Cervantes *Lizardman *Mitsurugi *Siegfried *Talim *Edge Master *Ivy *Algol *Raphael *Amy *Xianghua *Berserker *Charade *Olcadan *Hualin *Inferno *Zasalamel *Abyss *Pyrrha *Tira *Sophitia *Rock *Viola *Z.W.E.I. *Ashlotte *Lynette ''Yoshi's Story'' Ending Theme Description: This is a section of the Yoshi Story main theme. *Yoshi (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Shy Guy (Tourney) *Cloudjin (Tourney) ''Wario'' Series Theme Description: This is a section of the theme that would later be incorporated in some of the many levels in Wario Land: Shake It!. *Wario (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Kat & Ana (Tourney) *Shake King (Tourney) ''F-Zero X'' Victory Theme Description: The tune of when the player finishes a race in F-Zero X. *Captain Falcon (SSB, Melee) ''F-Zero GX'' Victory Theme Description: The theme of when the player finishes a race in F-Zero GX. *Captain Falcon (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Deathborn (Tourney) *Samurai Goroh (Tourney) The Skull's version Description: The above song with spooky instrumentals. *Skull (Tourney) ''Metroid'' Power-Up Theme Description: This is the tune that plays when Samus Aran obtains a power-up/addition for her Power Suit in the Metroid series. It also plays after defeating Ridley and Kraid in Metroid for the NES. *Samus (SSB, Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Zero Suit Samus (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Noxus (Tourney) *Sylux (Tourney) *Kanden (Tourney) Ridley's version Description: This is a heavy metal version of the above song. *Ridley (Tourney) ''Kid Icarus'' Main Theme Description: A section of the Title Theme of Kid Icarus. *Pit (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Palutena (SSB4, Tourney) Phospera's version Description: The above song remixed to techno. *Phosphora (Tourney) ''Ice Climber'' Victory Theme Description: This is the tune played when Popo/Nana grabs hold of the condor to finish a stage in Ice Climber. This is also the victory fanfare used for The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl, *Ice Climbers (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Shark Boy (Tourney) *Lava Girl (Tourney) ''Pikmin'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the Pikmin Main Theme. *Olimar (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Plasm Wraith (Tourney) ''Robotic Operating Buddy'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the title theme to Stack Up, a game that R.O.B. worked with. *R.O.B. (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) ''Game & Watch'' Victory Theme Description: This is an original mix that incorporates sounds from the Game & Watch series, since no original music was ever composed for G&Ws. It largely resembles the music of Flat Zone. The Brawl/Tourney version includes an added short melody at the end. *Mr. Game & Watch (Melee, Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Victory Theme Description: The "Sonic Has Passed Act..." from various Sonic the Hedgehog titles and originated in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. This version is taken directly from the next generation Sonic the Hedgehog for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 and the only victory theme to be taken from another game. *Sonic (Brawl, SSB4, Tourney) *Shadow (Tourney) *Vector (Tourney) *Dr. Eggman (Tourney) *Blaze (Tourney) ''Metal Gear Solid'' Victory Theme Description: The Metal Gear Solid 'VR training complete' theme, but it is more known to be the 'Game Over' theme. *Snake (Brawl, Tourney) *Gray Fox (Tourney) Wii Fit Victory Theme Description: This fanfare is a remix of the tune that plays after a save file is selected in the original Wii Fit. *Female Trainer (SSB4, Tourney) Punch-Out!! Theme Description: This is a remix of the music when Little Mac wins the boxing match. *Little Mac (SSB4, Tourney) Bald Bull's version Description: This is the music when Bald Bull wins the boxing match. *Bald Bull (Tourney) Mega Man Victory Theme Description: This is a short remix of the first few notes of the title screen and Wily's Castle in Mega Man 2. *Mega Man (SSB4) *Tron (Tourney) Pac-Man Main Theme Description: This victory fanfare is a remix of the jingle that plays when starting stage 1 from the original arcade game of Pac-Man. It is ripped directly from the end of the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures theme song. *Pac-Man (SSB4, Tourney) *Toc-Man (Tourney) *Spectral Fiend (Tourney) ''Transformers'' Main Theme Description: A section of the outro theme to the 1984 Transformers television show. *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *Starscream Dark Castle Entertainment Fanfare Description: A section of the Dark Castle Entertainment intro theme. *Juniper A Sign of Zeta Description: A section of the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam song, A Sign of Zeta. *Alisa *Heihachi *Xiaoyu *Devil Jin *Panda *Ganryu *Nina *Young Nina *Anna *Young Anna *Lee *Kazuya *Jin *Miharu *Combot *Shin *Hwoarang *Baek *Mokujin *Jack-6 *AncientOgre *Ogre *Alex *Bryan *Kuma *King *Unknown *Paul *Marduk *Yoshimitsu *Jun *Angel *Roger Jr. *Law *Jinpachi *Wang *P. Jack *Julia *Michelle *Dr. Bosconovitch *Leo *Lili *Sebastian *Kunimitsu *Christie *Eddy *Lars *Lei *Asuka *Zafina *Azazel *Nancy-MI847J *Bruce *Feng ''Street Figher'' Victory Theme Description: Basically the victory theme from Super Street Fighter II Turbo. *Abel *Akuma *Blanka *Cammy *Chun-Li *C. Viper *Dhalsim *Dudley *E. Honda *Eagle *El Feurte *Gen *Gouken *Guile *Hakan *Ibuki *Juri *Karin *Ken *Makoto *M. Bison *Oni *R. Mika *Remy *Rose *Rufus *Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Seth *Zangief ''Street Fighter EX'' version Description: Basically the victory theme from Street Fighter EX3. *Area *Skullomania ''Star Wars'' Main Theme Description: A section of the end credits BGM from the Star Wars Saga. *Yoda *Darth Vader *Jango Fett *Emperor Palpatine *Boba Fett *Luke ''Spyro the Dragon'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the Gnasty Gnorc defeated BGM from Spyro: A Hero's Tail. *Spyro *Hunter *Evil Red *Professor Mole *Gnasty Gnorc *Blink *Sgt. Byrd *Ripto ''The Talisman'' Last Notes Description: This is the final part of the Iron Maiden song called The Talisman. *I.M. Eddie ''Spiral Mountain'' Theme Description: A section of Spiral Mountain's theme from the Banjo-Kazooie series. *Banjo *Mumbo *Grunty *Humba ''Dynasty Warriors Victory Jubilee '''Description:' The Victory Jubilee from Dynasty Warriors. *Zhao Yun *Liu Bei *Sun Shangxiang *Ma Chao *Xiahou Dun *Lu Bu *Ding Feng *Sima Zhao *Cao Cao *Zhang Fei *Sun Ce *Zhou Yu *Liu Shan *Cai Wenji *Xu Huang *Gan Ning *Xiaoqiao *Daqiao *Li Dian *Lu Su *Guan Yu *Zhuge Liang *Bao Sanniang *Zhang Bao *Zhou Tai *Sun Quan *Jia Xu *Sima Yi *Huang Zhong *Meng Huo *Xingcai *Zhong Hui *Deng Ai *Wang Yuanji *Wen Yang *Lu Meng *Guan Suo ''Follow The Yellow Brick Road'' Description: The last few bits of Follow The Yellow Brick Road from the Wizard of Oz (1939). *Dorothy *Scarecrow Man *Tin Woodman *Cowardly Lion Mission Clear Theme from Rohga Armor Force Description: The Mission Clear theme from Rohga Armor Force. *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Super Sailor Moon *Nephirite *Zoycite *Jadeite *Iguara Victory Theme from Bloody Roar 2 Description: The Bloody Roar 2 victory theme. *Kyo *Iori *Chizuru *Yashiro *Leona *Heidern *Saisyu *Goenitz *Kula *Habana *Lin *Chae *Ramon *Elisabeth *Oswald *Alba *May *Jhun *Adelheid *K' *Ash Crimson *Rugal *Original Zero *Igniz *Soiree *Kusanagi *Malin *Momoko *Nagase *Shermie Pippi Longstocking (Is Coming Into Your Town) Description: 'A section of Pippi Longstocking (Is Coming Into Your Town) from the 1988 film ''The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking. *Pippi *Annika *Tommy Victory Theme from Kessen '''Description: The last few bits of The Battle of Sekigahara from Kessen. *Sgt. Rawlins *Maj. Cabot *Pvt. Trip *Col. Robert To The Beginning Description: 'The ''Stage Clear theme from the arcade game, Dragon Gun. *Lt. Gen. Longstreet *Col. Joshua *Col. Buford *Maj. Gen. Pickett *Maj. Gen. Meade *Sgt. Kilrain *Col. Strong Victory ~Sengoku 3 Mix~ '''Description: The victory theme from Samurai Warriors 3. *Yukimura *Mitsuhide *Keiji *Motonari *Masamune *Ujiyasu *Magoichi *Yoshimoto *Kunoichi *Hideyoshi *Oichi *Shingen *Nobunaga *Musashi *Kenshin *Hanzo *Ina *Ranmaru *Masanori *Kiyomasa *Tadakatsu *Kanetsugu *Toshiie *Mitsunari Ruby Gloom Theme Description: The starting few instrumental bits of the Ruby Gloom theme. *Ruby *Iris *Misery Knock Out Description: The victory theme from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. *Kenshiro *Mamiya *Ryuga *Kaioh *Hyou *Shachi *Thouzer *Shew *Juda *Rei *Raoh *Jagi *Toki *Han *Nameless Shura Jake and the Never Land Pirates Main Theme Description: A section of the Jake and the Never Land Pirates theme song. *Jakey *Izzy *Cubby *Captain Hook Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Win Theme Description: The Win Theme from Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. *Naruto *Sasuke *Orochimaru *Gaara *Jiraiya *Temari *Tenten Gain a Victory Description: The victory theme from Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers. *Terry *Andy *Joe *Mai *Billy *Franco *Bob *Gato *Geese *Hwa *Axel *Jeff *Kim *Raiden *Sokaku *Tizoc *Hon Fu *Alfred *Tung Fu *Xiangfei *Mary *Krauser *Laurence *Kevin Dispicable Me Theme Description: A section of the theme song of the 2010 film called Despicable Me. *Gru *Margo *Edith *Agnes Kessen III Victory Theme Description: The Victory Theme from Kessen III. *Frodo *Sam *Gandalf *Merry *Pippin *Aragorn *Legolas *Gimli *Faramir *Boromir *Elrond *Eowyn *Theoden *Lurtz *Gothmog *Sauron Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Theme Description: The last few bits of the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song. *Eduardo *Herriman *Bloo *WIlt *Frankie F. Batman Theme Description: A section of the 1960s Batman television show theme song. *Batman *Batgirl *Ra's al Ghul *Joker *Mr. Freeze *Mad Hatter *Riddler *Poison Ivy *Bane *TwoFace *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Penguin *Dr. Young *Clayface *Scarecrow *Man-Bat *Firefly *Killer Moth *Nora *Deadshot *Ra's al Ghul ''Star Trek'' Main Theme Description: A section of the 1960s Star Trek TV series opening theme. *Kirk *Worf *Sulu *Klaa *Scott *Chekov *Uhura *McCoy *Khan *Cmdr. Kruge *Picard ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Theme Song Description: The last bit of the theme song of SpongeBob SquarePants. *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *King Neptune *Mindy *Mrs. Puff *Larry *Pearl *Squilliam *Flying Dutchman *Plankton Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's version Description: A section of The Lineman, a production song from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Man *Man Ray Teen Titans Theme Description: A section of the Teen Titans television show theme song. *Robin *Raven *Cyborg *Starfire *Beast Boy *Deathstroke *Blackfire *Overload *Mad Mod *Immortus Morrigan's Vampire Savior Victory Theme Description: A section of Morrigan Aensland's Vampire Savior victory theme. *Jon Talbain *Huitzil *Morrigan *B.B. Hood *Pyron *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Q-Bee *Sasquatch *Anakaris *Bishamon *Rikuo *Jedah Hohoemi no Bakudan Description: A section of the YuYu Hakusho opening theme Hohoemi no Bakudan. *Yusuke *Kazuma *Kurama *Hiei *Genkai Sticks and Stones Description: The ending of the song Sticks and Stones. *Hiccup *Astrid Pegasus Fantasy Description: A section of the Saint Seiya opening theme Pegasus Fantasy. *Pegasus Seiya *Dragon Shiryu *Cygnus Hyoga *Andromeda Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Unicorn Jabu *Chameleon June *Eagle Marin *Lionet Ban *Bear Geki *Auriga Capella *Athena Scorpio Milo's version Description: An orchestral version of the above song. *Scorpio Milo My Pace Description: A section of the Bleach ending song called "My Pace". *Ichigo *Toshiro *Rukia *Yoruichi *Ichimaru *Kaname *Isshin *Byakuya *Renji *Kenpachi *Chad *Kisuke *Ikkaku *Sajin *Hanataro *Rangiku *Shigekuni *Grimmjow *Sosuke *Yachiru *Uryu All Star Description: A section of Smash Mouth's All Star song. *Shrek *Donkey Monsters, Inc. Opening Theme Description: A section of the Monsters, Inc. opening theme. *Sulley *Wazowski *Mr. Waternoose *Randall *Yeti Dean Abigail Hardscrabble's version Description: A section of the Monsters University opening theme. *Hardscrabble Tobe! Gundam Description: The last bit of the Mobile Suit Gundam opening theme Tobe! Gundam. *Gundam *Guncannon *Zaku II Commander Type *Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom *Gyan *Gouf *ZZ Gundam *Zeta Gundam *Guntank *The O *Hyaku Shiki *Z'Gok Commander Type *Gelgoog Commander Type *Big Zam *Dom *Gundam MK-II Titans *Gundam MK-II AEUG *Bolinoak Sammahn *Gelgoog Ridden Colors *Hambrabi *Byarlant *Palace Athene *Nu Gundam *Sazabi *Gundam F91 *Psyco Gundam *Psyco Gundam MK-II *Unicorn Gundam *Sinanju *Jagd Doga Quess Colors *Jagd Doga Gyunei Colors *Geara Doga Rezin Colors Konya wa Hurricane Description: The last bit of the Bubblegum Crisis opening theme Konya wa Hurricane. *Sylia *Priss *Linna *Nene Oompa-Loompa Doompa Dee Do Description: A section of the Augustus Gloop verse of Oompa-Loompa Doompa Dee Do from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *Veruca Salt *Violet Beauregarde *Mike Teavee *Charlie Bucket Ryoshima Coast Description: A section of Ryoshima Coast. *Amaterasu Castlevania Victory Theme Description: The Stage Clear theme from Castlevania. *Wesker *White Queen *Chris *Jill *Nemesis T-Type *Alice *Red Queen Batman Forever Victory Theme Description: The Stage Clear theme from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System game, Batman Forever. *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Jade *Saturn Girl *Black Adam *Prometheus *Zatanna *Trickster *Killer Frost *Artemis *Superman *Lex Luthor *Doomsday *Bizarro *Darkseid *Atom *Martian Manhunter *Plastic Man *Mr. Terrific *Orion *Captain Marvel *Stargirl *Starman *Wildcat *Brainiac *Solomon Grundy *Dr. Sivana *Eclipso *Kilowog *Lobo World Without Logos Description: A section of the Hellsing opening theme, World Without Logos. *Jan *Rip *Tubalcain *Yumie *Heinkel *Alexander *Integra *Pip *Seras *Alucard Indiana Jones Theme Song Description: A section of the Indiana Jones theme song. *Indiana Jones Cyberchase Theme Description: The ending to the Cyberchase theme song. *Inez *Matt *Jackie WordGirl Theme Description: The ending to the WordGirl theme song. *WordGirl James Bond Theme Description: The ending to the James Bond theme song. *James Bond You Got a Friend in Me Description: A section of the Toy Story series song called You Got a Friend in Me. *Buzz *Jessie *Rex *Zurg *Hamm Touch the Sky Description: A section of the Disney/Pixar Brave song called Touch the Sky. *Merida Jubei Description: A section from the Jubei BGM. *Kagero *Jubei *Himuro *Shijima *Yurimaru *Zakuro *Tessai *Ujutsu Saddle Club Theme Song Description: A section of the Season 1 theme song of Saddle Club. *Veronica Total Drama Island Victory Theme Description: The ending of the Total Drama Island opening theme. *Bridgette Gravity Falls Theme Song Description: A section of the Gravity Falls theme song. *Mabel *Dipper JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Round Win Theme Description: The Round Win theme from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Joseph *Lisa Lisa *Young Joseph *Jotaro *Hol Horse *Death 13 *Judgement *Kars *Dark Blue Moon *Vanilla Ice *N'Dool *Mariah *Caesar *Polnareff *Kakyoin *Iggy *Dio *Rudolf *William *Jonathan *Avdol *Anubis Chaca *Anubis Khan *Anubis Polnareff Nanka Shiawase Description: A section of the Flame of Recca opening theme called Nanka Shiawase. *Kurei *Tokiya *Domon *Fuko *Recca *Yanagi Detention Theme Description: A section of the Detention theme song. *Shareena Anne of Green Gables Victory Theme Description: The ending to the opening song of Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series. *Anne *Ms. Diana Great Big World Description: A section of Great Big World, from the 2006 film Hoodwinked! *Red Riding Hood Addams Family Theme Description: The ending to the original television show called The Addams Family. *Wednesday Robots Theme Description: A section of the Robots title sequence theme. *Rodney *Ratchet Tatakae! Polymar! Description: The ending of the Hurricane Polymar theme song. *Polymar Honoo no Sadame Description: The ending of the Armored Trooper Votoms theme song. *Chirico Dirty Pair Victory Theme Description: A section of the opening song of Dirty Pair. *Kei *Yuri Stardust Eyes Description: A section of the Ronin Warriors theme song. *Kento *Ryo *Talpa *Sage *Cye *Rowen Truth Description: A section of the 2nd Legend of Heavenly Sphere Shurato opening theme, Truth. *Shurato I'm Madeline Description: The ending to the original Madeline theme song, I'm Madeline. *Madeline Barney Victory Theme Description: The last fifteen notes of the Barney Theme Song. This version is taken from Season 1 to Season 3 of said song. *Barney D. *Baby Bop *BJ *Rachel *Tinkerputt *Beth *Min *Angela *Gianna *Kathy *Hannah *Kristen *Emily Dr. Tosha's version Description: The last fifteen notes of the Barney Theme Song. This version is the orchestrated version taken from the last five Barney and the Backyard Gang home videos. *Dr. Tosha Pop Wheely's version Description: A section the Barney song, Pop Wheely's Got A Way To Go. *Pop Wheely Wario Land: Shake It! Area Clear Theme Description: This music is heard whenever a boss is defeated in Wario Land: Shake It! *Donna-Alpha Enraptured Description: The Big Daddy's second victory theme from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Booker D. *Big Daddy *Little Sister *Handyman Soul Calibur V Story Mode Victory Description: The victory theme of Soul Calibur V's story mode. *Peg Kidsongs Theme Description: A section of the Kidsongs TV Show theme song. *B. Biggle *R. Biggle *Red Proton *Blue Proton *Green Proton *Black Proton *Brawl Japan *Brawl Kenya *Brawl Europe Life's A Happy Song Description: A section of the The Muppets 2011 film song called Life's A Happy Song, used as the finale. *Kermit *Deadly *Fozzie *Gonzo *Beaker *Constantine *Statler & Waldorf *Sam the Eagle *Nadya *Rowlf *Sweetums *Dr. Neuter Pee-wee's Playhouse Theme Description: The ending to the Pee-wee's Playhouse theme song. *Pee-wee Hero of Gallowmere Description: Sir Daniel's first victory theme from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Holly Hobbie Ascension Description: Kratos's first victory theme from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Kratos *Zeus *Hades Olympic Opus Description: Zeus's first victory theme from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Ramona *Beezus Winnie-the-Pooh Theme Description: A section of the theme song of the Winnie-the-Pooh storybook classics. *Pooh *Darby *Tigger *Chris Robin ''Little Einsteins'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the LIttle Einsteins theme song. *Leo T. *June R. *Quincy *Anny Lalaloopsy Theme Description: The last fourteen notes of the Lalaloopsy webisode theme song. *Jewel *Pillow *Ember *Fluff 'N' Stuff *Holly Sleighbells *Sunny *Berry Between the Lions Theme Description: A section of the Between the Lions theme song. *Lionel Lion *Cleo Lion *Theo Lion *Click Dot's version Description: The short theme song of the Fun with Chicken Jane books during Between the Lions. *Dot Cliff Hanger's version Description: The short theme song of the Cliff Hanger books during Between the Lions. *Cliff Fireman Sam Victory Theme Description: The ending to the Fireman Sam 2003 television series theme song. *Fireman Sam *Sarah Jones American Girl Victory Theme Description: A section of Super Smash Bros. 4's theme song. *Mii Fighters (SSB4) *Kit (Tourney) *Felicity (Tourney) *Molly (Tourney) *Samantha (Tourney) *McKenna (Tourney) *Saige (Tourney) Sesame Street Theme Description: A section of the Sesame Street Theme. *Big Bird *Elmo *Grover *Rosita *Baby Bear *Snuffy *Telly *Count *Herry *Lexine *Tarah *Celina *Xiao Foo *Gina Luthor *Gabi *Leela Cookie Monster's version Description: The above song remixed to punk rock. *Cookie Monster Gordon's version Description: The above song remixed to orchestral. *Gordon Super Why! Victory Theme Description: The end of the Super Why! credits theme. *Super Why *Alpha Pig *Wonder Red *Princess Presto Goldilocks's version Description: The ending of the Wario Land II credits theme. *Goldilocks Little Bo Peep's version Description: A section of the 100% completion song from Wario Land 3. *Bo Peep Sleeping Beauty's version Description: The fanfare used when completing a stage in Wario Land II. *S. Beauty Jack Five Beanstalk's version Description: A section of the SpongeBob SquarePants SuperSponge title screen theme. *Jack Five ALF Victory Theme Description: The credits theme for ALF: The Animated Series. It is the longest victory fanfare in the entirety of Tourney 1. *ALF The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Theme Description: A section of I Love Adventure, the opening theme song to The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. *Timmy *Bubbles Gum *Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweety Team Umizoomi Theme Description: The ending of the Team Umizoomi Opening song. *Milli *Geo *Bot *DoorMouse *Olivia *Sonya *Number King Kerwhizz Theme Description: The ending of the Kerwhizz theme song. *Ninki Towering Inferno Theme Description: A section of the theme song to The Towering Inferno. *O'Halloran Jurassic Park Victory Theme Description: A section of the Jurassic Park theme song. *Dr. Grant *Muldoon *Dr. Malcom *Velociraptor *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Kelly Malcolm *Roland *Dilophosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Spinosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus Bloopy's Buddies Victory Theme Description: A section of the Bloopy's Buddies theme song. *Bloopy *Dr. Feelbetter *Chef Cuisine *Sgt. Lookout *Maestro Baton Moskau Description: A section from the Dschinghis Khan song called Moskau. *Yassa *Eltuya *Henriette Strobel *Louis H. Potgieter *Edina Pop *Leslie Mandoki *Steve Bender *Wolfgang Heichel Bear in the Big Blue House Theme Description: A section of Welcome to the Blue House. *Bear *Tutter *Pip & Pop Captain Planet Victory Theme Description: A section of the credits theme of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. *Captain Planet *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti Little Bear Victory Theme Description: The ending of the opening song for the Little Bear television show. *Little Bear *Emilee Pinky Dinky Doo Victory Theme Description: The ending of the Pinky Dinky Doo Theme Song, albeit with Pinky's "Phew!" omitted. *Pinky D.D. Rambo Victory Theme Description: A section of It's a Long Road. *Rambo It's a Big Big World Victory Theme Description: The ending to the opening theme song of It's a Big Big World. *Snook Avengers Victory Theme Description: The ending to the 1960s Avengers television show. *John Steed *Emma Peel Grossology Victory Theme Description: A section of the Grossology theme song. *Abigail *Ty Incredibles Victory Theme Description: A section of the credits theme of The Incredibles. *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet Nightmare Description: A section of 213's song called Nightmare. *Freddy Mummy Victory Theme Description: The ending of the credits theme of The Mummy Returns. *Imhotep *Rick *Ardeth *Alex O'C *Lin Y. *Anck-Su-Namun *Evelyn Dexter Theme Description: A section of the Dexter theme song. *Dexter Dexter's Laboratory Theme Description: The ending of the Dexter's Laboratory theme song. *Dexter II Parque Espana Victory Theme Description: A section of the Parque Espana parade song called Espana Carnival. *Don Quixote *Dulcinea *Sancho *Choquy *Julio *Alejanro *Torovar Yo Gabba Gabba! Victory Theme Description: The ending of the Yo Gabba Gabba! theme song. *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex Super Martian Robot Girl's version Description: The theme song to the Super Martian Robot Girl segment of Yo Gabba Gabba! *Super M. R. Girl Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms